The invention relates to a pressure cooker which comprises:
a pan, PA1 a cover which comprises a round section and a downward-directed rim around said round section, PA1 a closure with on the one hand parts on the pan, and on the other hand parts on the cover, to secure the cover in closed position on the pan, without preventing in this position, steam escaping between said pan and cover, PA1 a lower handle which is fast to the pan, PA1 an upper handle which is fast to the cover, which extends over the downward-directed rim and a portion from the round section, and in closed position of said cover, lies accurately over the lower handle, PA1 a seal element between said pan and cover, seal element wherefor part of the cover forms a seat and part of the pan forms a seat, and PA1 mechanical means for pressing said seal element away from the seats thereof, which means are mounted in the upper handle and comprise in turn PA1 a pin which is so mounted as to be movable along the lengthwise direction thereof in the upper handle and has an end which in one pin position, pushes through an opening in the downward-directed rim of the cover, the seal element away, and PA1 an operating knob which is connected to said pin, which pressure cooker is provided with a vent between the lower handle and the closed cover, for steam which escapes between the pan and the downward-directed rim of the cover.
A pressure cooker of this kind is disclosed in Belgian Patent No. 851,721 in the name of the Applicant.
In this pressure cooker, the closure is a bayonet closure with lips on the cover and lips on the pan. In closed position, the cover lips come to lie accurately underneath the pan lips, in such a way that said lips retain with a maximum surface area the cover on the pan, against the action of the pressure prevailing inside the pan. Due to the overpressure which is generated inside the pressure cooker during the cooking, the seal element is pressed against the seats thereof and closes tightly the slit between cover and pan. Before being able to remove the cover after the cooking, the overpressure must be released from the pressure cooker. Such release occurs by displacing by means of the operating knob, the pin mounted in the upper handle in such a way that said pin pushes the seal element away from the seats thereof. Steam may thereby escape between said seal element and on the one hand the cover, and on the other hand the pan.
All said steam reaches the space between the lower handle top surface and on the one hand the cover rim projecting outside the pan, and on the other hand the upper handle.
Said steam which is led downwards and escapes between the upper handle and the lower handle, can also burn the individual who holds the pressure cooker handles.
To limit such danger, it is known from Belgian Patent No. 851,721, to provide the lower side of the upper handle, at a small distance from the cover, with a rib which fits inside a groove in the top side of the lower handle. The steam is deflected sidewise with said rib, to the pan's outer side.
Since all the steam escapes downwards, the steam is still not completely precluded from contacting the hand of someone holding the handles notwithstanding the rib and groove.